The Demigod Revolution
by Aix98
Summary: After the battle with Gaia, the demigods face an enemy far greater than any they've ever faced: mortals. The existence of the mythical Greek world have been exposed and now demigods are on the hunt due to them being potential enemied and dangerous. Will they survive this ordeal? Or will they fall victims to the hands of those they'd once risk their lives trying to protect?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Honestly, sorry for the lack of update, but I've been busy with university stuff. Yeah, can you believe it? I started writing when I was like thirteen. Now I'm in university. Anyway, I don't think I've seen this kind of fanfic in this site so if you've seen this, let me know. It's basically the plot of Logan, so disclaimer to them I guess.**

 **And yes, I'll continue the Olympia fanfic soon. Just got a bit caught up. Don't be pissed. Oh, and um, trigger warning. This story might get a little bit sensitive for some people.**

 **Chapter 1: The Crusade**

If you've read the books, you know how the universe is. These mythical deities know as Greek gods are real and they very much exist. They watch over the mortal world and sometimes even 'mingle' with mortals.

With that, existed demigods. Demigods have been around for centuries, since the beginning of the Greek civilization back in something something B.C. Some of those demigods live out to become famous people like Hercules, Perseus, Abraham Lincoln and Michael Jackson to name a few.

That last one was a son of Apollo.

Throughout the year, the existence of demigods are kept secret because mortals have trouble accepting the fact that some people are more special than them. Plus a clash between the two groups would not be pretty.

And yet, that exactly what happens.

A year after the war with Gaia, Percy thought finally he was given a break. Finally he gets to spend some time with Annabeth. Finally, the world isn't under the threat of some homicidal deity.

And yet, the Fates figured that they could twist Percy's fate in a way that it would effect everything and the very foundation of the modern Greek civilization.

It all first started when a demigod was in a fight with a Hellhound down at Central Park. The Mist covered the incident so that mortals wouldn't learn about the mythical world. They would probably just see a man playing with his pet poodle.

And yet for some reason, they saw the actual thing. A demigod fighting a Hellhound. It was on the news for weeks.

The second incident when a Cyclops barged into a Dunkin Donut store and started to empty out the menu. The Mist was supposed to cover that up as well.

Alas, it made into the highlight of every news outlet in the world. The Greek world was getting compromised.

At first, everyone pointed fingers at Hecate. She's the Goddess of the Mist. It was her duty to make sure that the Mist acts the way as it's supposed to. But Hecate denied that she did anything wrong in her job.

By her description, the Mist simply "didn't want to do its job". It was as if the Mist was an entity of its own.

This was proven to be true as no one, not even Zeus, can manipulate the Mist. This means that mortals can see things as the way they are.

By the time they realized this, it was too late.

Mortals discovered that demigods exists. A breed of half-human and half-god with special powers.

Annabeth and Rachel tried to do a diplomatic approach. They acted as the representative of the demigod race when the mortals demanded for a conference between the two sides. Percy was there as well, along with Jason and Reyna.

Annabeth explained that the demigods have been protecting the mortal world for centuries. She explained thoroughly that they had stopped the incident in New York, when Kronos tried to invade Olympus. She also explained on how they stopped Gaia from destroying the world.

That didn't go well with them. From the previous statement, you know that mortals have problems in living with people who are more special than them. This implies specifically to the more pious people.

They called demigods an abomination. They claim that there is only one true God and what the demigods claim as 'gods' are a sacrilege to the true nature of their God. They claim demigods are desecrating the name of religion and the name of God. In their eyes, demigods are rejects of Heaven and allies of Hell. Cast out of Heaven by the true God and believers of the whispers of the Devil.

They were threatened by the presence of demigods. They feel like demigods are powerful enough to take over the mortal world if they could, and that if they couldn't be made as allies, they're potential enemies.

Annabeth tried to settle the situation by saying that they mean no harm to mortals, but they were not listening. More accusations were thrown around, saying that demigods knew more than they're letting out and that they're planning to overthrow mortals.

When the word of this spread out, the mortals panicked. Then they conducted what became one of the darkest days of demigod history.

The Crusade.

In the name of God, they hunted down demigods and monsters alike. Mortals who sided with them are imprisoned under the reason of treachery and heresy. Demigods were hunted, killed, slaughtered. The unlucky ones were captured and tortured for information. Some of the demigods and monsters were even experimented on.

It was cruel and barbaric. The gods of all pantheon tried to intervene, but they were too weak. Something powerful was stopping them, weakening them. What that force is, no one knew. Not even Athena.

And so, the demigods are now reduced to somewhat of an endangered species. They live in hiding, away from the attention of the mortal world. Camp Half-Blood has been destroyed since the Crusaders invaded them. So many demigods died that day.

Camp Jupiter received the same fate. Though the Romans put up a good fight, the mortal forces were overwhelming. Casualties amount to hundreds that day from both sides.

Now the demigods are on the run. Living in the shadows and in fear. The Greek demigods had set up a small camp near . . . nowhere. They had fled so deep into the forest for several days with Crusaders hot on their tail that keeping track on where they were going seemed like a minor thing compared to staying alive.

Percy stared at the campfire that they had lit up. The tents they had set up was rugged, because they had limited time to grab the supplies from camp before they were getting run down by the Crusaders. Some of their tents were made from natural resources like sticks and leaves.

Percy could hear the sounds of the forest with the river running rapid a few meters away from the camp. He sighed tiredly as he looked around their campsite. Six ragged tents, each housing two demigods at most. Which means only a dozen of them here. Percy didn't know where the rest of his friends are. Some of them are on the run. Some are hiding. Others . . . Percy just hoped that they'd be okay.

Annabeth sat next to him. Even with everything that's been going on, she still managed to look beautiful. "Hey," She smiled.

"You should be resting," Percy said. "That bullet wound won't heal overnight."

Annabeth got shot on the shoulder when they were exiting Camp Half-Blood. That's probably the Crusaders' only advantage against them, which is their arsenal of weapons.

Demigods only have Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold weapons, which does not harm mortals in any way.

"I'm fine, Percy." Annabeth said as she winced when she sat down. "Besides, there are bigger things to worry about."

Percy knew she was right. Where were going to go next? They were being hunted by everyone on Earth. No place is safe. Percy was tempted to Iris Message his mother, but he knew better. If they ever found out about his mom, she's going to be in trouble. And Percy didn't want to risk her life just for that.

"What do we do now?" Percy asked. "I can't believe in our lifetime that we would be in this situation."

Annabeth sighed as she rested her head on Percy's shoulder. "I don't know, Percy. We've fought against monsters, Titans, Gods, and even Giants. And yet, I don't know what we should do against . . . humans."

A dark thought appeared at the back of Percy's head. "We could fight back," Percy said.

The statement seemed to weigh in on the atmosphere. "I don't know, Percy. It's different when it's people. Monsters get reincarnated. Titans, Giants and Gods are immortal so they don't really die. But people? It just feels wrong. If we kill them, it's straight to the Underworld. Maybe to the Fields of Punishment or Asphodel." Annabeth shook her head. "Putting someone through all that. I just don't think I can do it."

Percy nodded silently. Annabeth did have a point. Even during the the war with Kronos in New York, Percy tried not to harm the enemy demigods. He would try to injure or cripple them, but never kill. It's never easy to kill people.

"Get some sleep, Wise Girl." Percy smiled as he kissed her on the top of her head. "I'll join you after my watch finishes."

Annabeth smiled. "Don't snooze on us, Percy. We're counting on you."

We're counting on you.

Those words echoed in Percy's thoughts throughout the night. Percy had been their leader at one point. They always looked at Percy to protect them just because he was the son of Poseidon. Now, he can barely keep these eleven people alive.

Percy tended to the campfire in front of him. It was probably a few hours after Annabeth had went to sleep that Percy heard rustling in the forest. He reached for Riptide and scanned the area. There were no movements, but the forest had gone silent. No critter sounds, no owls, nothing. The only sound he can hear is the sound of the river.

Percy tiptoed towards the edge of the camp. His heart thumped against his chest. He could hear rustling once again, this time even closer. He gripped his sword tighter.

He lunged on the other side of a tree, hoping to catch who it was only to find himself face to face against the tip of an arrow.

"Percy?" A familiar voice called.

Percy looked towards his attacker to see Thalia. "Thalia?" He was brought out of his shock with a very tight hug from Thalia.

"Thank the gods!" She sobbed. "I was worried about you! When I heard about the camp being destroyed, I thought . . . I thought . . ." She started to sob.

"It's okay, Airhead," Percy chuckled. "I'm okay."

Thalia managed a laugh. "That's good. If you died, I would've gone to Underworld to kick your ass one last time."

Percy smiled. "Are you alone?"

Thalia shook her head. "The Hunt sets up camp just upriver. I was hunting for food when I found your camp." Then, her expression darkened. "The Crusaders got us good. Our numbers are halved and no one is in fighting condition."

"Is Lady Artemis with you?" Percy asked. He was hoping to get some answers from Olympus.

Thalia's expression morphed from anger to sadness. "She is, but . . ." Thalia sighed sadly. "She's incapacitated. She doesn't talk. She hardly leaves her tent. When we try to talk to her, she just stared blankly into nothing."

Percy sighed in disappointment. "I couldn't get a hold of my father either. The Crusade must've hit Olympus hard."

Thalia nodded. "Why is this happening, Percy? We helped save the world twice and they fucking turn on you. How is that fair?"

"It isn't." Percy said. "It's never fair with demigods."

"Fair point," Thalia said. "Do you have a plan? Surely there's a way to fix this."

"Well, I told Annabeth that I plan on fighting back, but she didn't sit too well with it. I mean, she has a point. It's human lives we're talking about."

"Annabeth?" Thalia had a confused look on her face. Then, some kind of realization hit her. "Oh, Annabeth. I see."

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." Thalia said. She looked at Percy with concern, but quickly shook it off. "So, you want to combine camps? I mean, I know the girls wouldn't like it, but they can't argue. With everything that's been going on, we're going to have to stick together."

Percy looked back at their own miserable campsite. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea. We'll get moving at sunrise."

Thalia nodded. Just before they were about to say their goodbyes, Percy could hear a loud shout coming from somewhere in the forest. "Keep looking! They're around here somewhere!"

Shit.

 **A/N: I think it's a good introductory chapter. So, have fun with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Glad to see you guys liked it. Now, I'm gonna respond to some of the reviews.**

 **He'sABitOfAPrick: I hope you're not talking about me with your username. And, um . . . no spoilers.**

 **KrinosTheDrakon: Sorry my man.**

 **The Sorrowful Deity: First question, gotta wait. Second question, yeeaaah.**

 **Chimera62: Yeah. For your first point, because people do crazy shit when they're scared. For your second point, it's not full of religious people specifically. Just happens to be some religious people there. And for your third point, sorry but no spoilers.**

 **MortemPlasmon: Glad to see you enjoy it.**

 **RED2017: Maybe that's what I'll do. Maybe not. Maybe yes. Or maybe not. Who knows?**

 **Onwards with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : A Glimmer of Hope**

Percy and Thalia hid behind the trees quickly. Percy used his powers to extinguish the campfire silently to avoid attracting any attention.

"Can you see them?" Percy asked.

It was hard to tell due to the darkness of the night, but he could see Thalia shaking her head.

"They're probably under camouflage," Thalia cursed in Ancient Greek. "These fucking Crusaders."

Percy uncapped Riptide. The pen extended into the familiar leaf-shaped blade that has been Percy's weapon for almost his entire demigod life. He'd always believed in the strength of Anaklusmos, his sword's Greek name.

Now, with everything that's been going on, Percy wasn't sure if Riptide was going to be enough. Sure, when he was fighting in the war with Kronos and Gaia, they had to face the _godly_ side of their demigod lives. Swords, arrows, godly powers, monsters, magical metal and all that. Percy had lived because he trained for that sort of combat.

Now you're facing against guns, bullets, modern machinery that are used on actual warfare. These weapons are meant to kill people. Percy had no training against that. None of the demigods do, which makes it terrifying.

"You take the high road," Percy said, gesturing at the trees. "Try to pick them off silently."

Thalia nodded, but Percy caught a glimpse of her expression. "What's wrong?"

She bit her bottom lip. "They're people, Percy. We can't just kill them."

Percy sighed. "Can you at least knock them out?"

Thalia nodded. "I'll try. Stay safe, Percy." Thalia climbed the tree gracefully and silently. Percy crouched and tried to stay under the cover of trees and foliage.

Percy could hear the sound of rustling getting closer by the second. He couldn't see much through the dark, but he could see like the outline of three people creeping towards the campsite where Percy and his friends stayed.

"Keep looking!" A guy said. The voice seemed to be someplace else rather than the group of three that Percy spotted, so there's probably more of them somewhere.

Percy then spotted one of the Crusaders just alone in the dark, separated from his pack. Percy edged closer with caution, careful not to make any noise.

When Percy was behind the person, he used the base of the hilt of his sword to knock on the back of the Crusader's head. From Percy's own personal experience, being hit on the back of the head with a blunt object hurts like hell and would most definitely leave you with a bad headache.

The Crusader crumpled without a sound. Percy looked around to see if there's anyone else he could find.

Luckily for him, the Crusaders had turned on their flash lights so it's going to be easy to find them. Unluckily, there are a bunch of them. Enough to raid a small town. Thalia and Percy alone won't be able to take down this much people, at least not until they reach the campsite.

Percy sneaked through the forest carefully, knocking out any Crusaders that stray too far away from their group. Sometimes Percy would see a glimpse of a silver arrow silently whizzing past the trees and hitting a Crusader straight on the head. Luckily, they were blunt tipped arrows so it only knocks them out.

The Crusaders didn't seem to notice that their numbers were decreasing, but Percy and Thalia had only taken out only a few of their people to make any difference.

Percy managed to rendezvous with Thalia behind a huge rock. Thalia looked weary and tired.

"We can't keep this out," Thalia said. "There's too many of them."

"I know," Percy said. "We just need to lead them away from our camps."

"Should we wake the others?"

Percy thought about it for a moment. Before he could even answer, he heard a voice shouted: "Open fire!"

The sound of gunfire and explosion filled the night as dread wrapped its hand around Percy's heart. But it didn't come from where Annabeth was.

"Oh no," Thalia's face paled. "The Hunters."

Thalia ran towards the gunfire with Percy right behind her. Percy kept hearing Thalia muttering something, but it got lost in the sound of the wind whipping through Percy's ears.

When they arrived at the campsite, the Hunters and Crusaders were in a standoff. A couple of dead bodies were already laying dead on the ground from both sides.

The Hunters circled around a tent, with their weapons at the ready. Percy guessed that the tent belonged to Artemis.

The Crusaders had rifles and guns aimed at the Hunters, their flashlight and laser pointers aimed at the Hunters' heads.

Thalia and Percy stood nearby the trees. The Crusaders didn't seem to notice their presence.

One of the Crusaders stepped forward. "Identify yourselves." He said to the Hunters. Percy figured he must've been their leader due to the red armband around his arm.

A familiar Hunter, Phoebe, decided to speak up. "We don't answer to you." Her voice sounded very cold.

The leader smirked smugly. "Let's not make this hard, sweetie. We've got guns. You've got bow and arrows. You're not gonna win this one."

"Be that as it may," Phoebe said as she pulled her arrow farther back. "We do not answer to vile men like you."

The leader spat on the ground. "Demigods," He said distastefully. "Tell me where your allies are and perhaps I'll go easy on you girls."

The Hunters said nothing. Percy admired their bravery, but this was not going to end well. He needed to do something.

"Huh," The leader huffed. "Cease them," He ordered his men.

All hell broke loose as the Crusaders moved in on the Hunters and the Hunters opened fire. The scene was hellish and gruesome. Hunters being shot and subdued while men were killed.

"I need to help them," Thalia gritted her teeth and leaped into battle before Percy could even stop her.

Percy was about to jump in before a voice said out loud, "ENOUGH!"

The fighting stopped and both sides retreated slightly. From the tent, Artemis emerged.

Percy had met Artemis before. He knew that she could look like anything she wanted and that she gave a very powerful and chilling aura.

But when Percy saw Artemis right now, he felt . . . pitiful. He didn't know that 'pitiful' was a word that he could use to describe a god, and yet that's how she looked.

Her skin was ashy gray and her cheeks were sunken. She was probably twelve in age, maybe thirteen, but with the weak figure it was hard to tell. Her arms and legs were unusually thin. The usual glow that she always gets from the moonlight wasn't there.

Percy had seen this goddess take on Atlas, the Titan general. Now, Percy doubted she could win a fight against a rabbit.

"Leave my Hunters alone," Artemis said in a weak voice. Some of the Hunters looked like they were about to cry, seeing their goddess like this. Percy could see Thalia with her arrow notched right behind Artemis.

"And you are?" The leader asked.

"I am Artemis," She introduced herself. "Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt." She glared at the leader of the enemy. "And you will not harm my sisters."

"Ah, I see." The leader said with an almost sympathetic smile. "A goddess. Well, I guess it would be respectful to bow, wouldn't it?"

The rest of his soldiers laughed as he mocked a bow. Percy could feel the tense aura surrounding the situation. Normally, you would be struck down into a grease spot if you disrespected a god like that. But Percy doubted Artemis could do anything right now.

"How dare you disrespect Lady Artemis?!" A Hunter screamed, but the other Hunters pulled her back.

"Tell you what," The leader said. "I'll let them go if you ask nicely."

Percy could see Artemis biting her lips as she trembled. Either from fear or rage, Percy couldn't tell.

"Please," Artemis muttered. "Let my sisters go."

The leader stepped forward until he was only a few meters apart from Artemis. "Let's see," He said. Percy could see his hand hovering above the handgun strapped on his waist. "How about, no?"

Percy could see what was going to happen but he was a bit too late. The leader pulled his handgun out and shot Artemis straight in the head. Artemis's body went limp and fell to the ground. The blood of immortals, ichor, flowed through the bullet wound as her body started to disappear.

"I'll kill you!" Percy heard Thalia shout at the top of her lungs. She lunged at the leader, her hunting knives ready in her hands.

But the leader was more capable than he had let on. He ducked under Thalia's slash before grabbing Thalia's wrist and disarmed her. He twisted Thalia around and started to choke her from behind.

"You're a fiesty one." The leader said with an evil smile. "Maybe I'll have a bit of fun with you before I turn you in."

Maybe that's what set Percy off. Seeing his best friend being in the mercy of mortals. Or maybe it's the fact that gods have been demoted into a rank so low that they have to plead to mortals.

Maybe it's just Percy's deep dark desire that just wanted to let these people know what it feels like to be scared, to be afraid, to be hunted.

Percy stepped out of the shadows with impressive speed, stabbing one of the Crusaders in the chest. His demigod senses were dialed up to eleven as he took the handgun from the Crusader that he'd just stabbed and shot five other Crusaders directly in the head.

By the time the other Crusaders realized what was going on, Percy was on the move again. He emptied the clip of his current handgun on what Crusader before kicking the knee of another one and slicing his head off.

The Hunters rallied at Percy's charge and started to kill the mortals one at a time. Even though the Crusaders outnumber them and had more advanced weaponry, the surprise attack from Percy had set them rattling. They started to retreat.

Percy could see the leader trying to drag Thalia away with him. Percy went after the leader. All Percy could see was red. Whether it's from all the blood splattered on his face or just his vision getting blurry, he didn't know.

What he did know is that he only had one target in mind.

Percy tried slicing the leader's head off, but he ducked under it. Percy turned around, hoping to catch the leader by surprise only to be taken to the ground by Thalia. The leader had pushed her into Percy and took off running.

"Thalia," Percy grunted. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Thalia hurriedly stood up. "Where's Artemis?"

Percy looked around to see only six Hunters left standing from that massacre. They were all gathered to the place where Artemis was shot.

Percy and Thalia hurried to the spot. The Hunters were sobbing and crying as they cradled the body of their former mistress. Percy could see Artemis's body slowly disintegrating, turning into golden dust.

"Is she fading?" One of the Hunters asked with a sob.

"No, Sophie," Thalia said. She was also crying. "She's just . . . taking a nap. A really long nap."

"When will she come back?" Another Hunter asked.

Immortals do come back, but it's hard to tell when. Sometimes in just a few days. Sometimes it can take centuries for them to reform. Take Kronos, for example.

"I don't know, Lucy." Thalia admitted. "But as long as we have faith in her, she's going to come back to us."

The Hunters broke down into tears as Artemis's body fully disintegrate into the night sky. The moon seemed to glow mellowly, as if it was reminiscing Artemis's . . . slumber.

"That's unfortunate," A voice said behind them.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I'm ending it there. Get mad.**

 **Now, a slightly important announcement. I'm going to be updating my stories at most twice a week because I'm in university now and fucking hell the university life is packed as fuck. Plus I live like one hour away from the university. So, yeah. Sorry if the update schedule is too gap-y to you, but that's how it's gonna have to work. For the sake of my own sanity as well.**

 **Well, hope you guys enjoyed it. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Time to answer some reviews!**

 **CptK3nt: Uh, what?**

 **Merendinoemiliano: Figured you'd be confused. I'm gonna retcon that bit in this chapter.**

 **He'sABitOfAPrick: You're maybe on to something *wink**

 **Ronnie R15: I know. Gonna explain that bit in this chapter.**

 **With that, onwards!**

 **Chapter 3: The Culprit**

Percy, Thalia and the other surviving Hunters crept by the river, using the shadows as their camouflage. The sound of the rushing river masked their footsteps as the trees provided them with cover.

They'd been ambushed by the Crusaders. Artemis had been turned to dust and after that visit from mysterious deity, they were hungry for vengeance. Especially the Hunters.

Percy, Thalia, and the young Hunter named Lucy, were on the right side of the river while the other four Hunters were on the other side.

The darkness seemed to surround them as they moved through the night, the shadows helping them hide from sight.

They continued down river for a few more meters before Percy heard the noise of a crowd.

Up front, the Crusaders have set up camp. It was also where the river ended and had pooled up into a lake.

 _Perfect_ , Percy thought to himself.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Percy asked Thalia, but with one look in her eyes, Percy knew what her answer was.

"Yes," She said coldly. "They deserve to die." The Hunters wanted blood. Now, they were going to have it. "Lucy, we're going in first. Sophie will lead the others from the other flank." Then she turned towards Percy. "And you'll be our distraction, yes?"

Percy nodded. "Stay safe."

"You too," Thalia said before she disappeared into the dark of the night along with the rest of the Hunters.

Percy took a few deep breaths before diving into the river. It wasn't very deep, but it was enough to keep Percy out of sight. He used the currents to propel him forward towards the lake, where he could appear unexpected.

Before he reached the mouth of the river, his mind flew back just a few moments ago before he left his camp and followed Thalia.

 **Slight Flashback**

The attack on the Hunters had left them devastated. The Hunters were now gathered in Percy's camp. They circled the campfire as they tried to comfort each other.

Percy had waken up his friends to ask them to help him take care of the Hunters. Percy had expected some resistance from the Hunters when the males tried to help, but they were in such distraught that it didn't seem to matter.

"I wish I'd been there," Annabeth said next to him. "Why didn't you wake us up?"

"It was an ambush," Percy sighed. "If I had took the time to wake you guys up first, who knows what will happen to Thalia." Percy turned towards Annabeth. Streams of tears were visible on her cheeks. "Plus, you're hurt. I don't want you in battle until you're fully healed."

Annabeth looked like she wanted to argue, but she knew that Percy was right. She just sighed heavily. "I just wish I could've done something."

"These Crusaders have to pay," Percy muttered angrily. "I'm gonna go after them."

"I know you're angry," Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder. "But you can't go making rash decision."

"The Hunters deserve to have their revenge, Annabeth." Percy growled. "And I'm going to pay them back for what they did to Thalia."

"But Percy, they're human lives." Annabeth muttered softly.

"Aren't we humans too?" Percy said angrily. "We have our own rights to live. We're not just animals or monsters."

Annabeth stayed quiet. When Percy noticed her expression, he calmed down a bit. "Sorry. I'm just . . ."

"I know." She said softly. "If you're really intent on going forward with this plan, promise me something."

"I'll promise I'll stay safe, Wise Girl." Percy managed a small smile.

Annabeth shook her head. "Not that, Percy."

"Then what is it?"

"Promise me that -" Her words seemed to distort and blur out of his hearing, but he nodded anyway.

"I'll try." Percy said before giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Get some sleep." Annabeth nodded before she went into her tent.

Thalia walked over towards Percy, her electric blue eyes seemed to dim. When Percy stared into her eyes, they were filled with nothing but anger and regret.

"I overheard you." Thalia muttered. "Are you really going after them?"

Percy nodded without hesitation. "They need to pay for what they did."

Thalia took a deep breath. "Then count us in. We're going with you."

"It's too dangerous." Percy tried to argue, but the determination in Thalia's eyes made Percy aware that they weren't going to take no for an answer.

"We're going, whether you like it or not." She muttered with anger. "For Lady Artemis."

Percy stared in her eyes for a few seconds to see if she's doubtful about her choice. When Percy was certain, he nodded. "Very well. You received Lady Night's blessing as well, haven't you?"

Thalia nodded. "It'll take time to get used to, but we can handle it."

"Okay then. We're going to leave in a few minutes."

 **Flashback Ends**

As Percy swam through the cold river, the walls on the side expanded. He was now in the lake. Percy put some distance between him and the Crusaders' camp before surfacing from the water and standing on the water's surface.

Their camp was considerably large, spanning along the shores of the lake. There are probably dozens of tents along the shores, each housing at least two or three Crusaders.

By Percy's rough estimate, there's probably fifty or sixty of them altogether.

And Percy was going to kill them all.

The camp was lit up like a concert, with several lights on stand being placed around. There were some campfires as well, to keep them warm.

Percy took a deep breath before snapping his fingers, extinguishing all the fires and shorting out all the lights.

There were yells of anger and annoyance coming from the the Crusaders. Thanks to Lady Night's blessing, he could see clearly in the dark. He could spot out the Hunters moving in from both flanks, silently taking their targets out.

Percy concentrated on the water. The calm waters of the lake started to slosh around back and forth, as if someone was shaking the lake like a bucket.

He felt a tugging sensation near his gut. He'd tried something like this before when he was in Tartarus with Annabeth. He knew his powers weren't limited to water specifically. It was liquid. Maybe if he pushed hard enough, he could extend his powers beyond what he could ever imagine.

The tugging sensation got harder. Percy concentrated so hard that he felt like his veins were about to burst.

Then, it cracked.

The ground trembled beneath his feet. Percy didn't notice the creepy sadistic smile he was wearing right until before molten lava erupted from the center of the Crusaders' camp.

Percy could feel the river of magma flowing a few hundred meters below ground and he used his powers to bring them above ground.

Screams of panic could be heard from the Crusaders' camp as they tried to run away from the sudden eruption, but they were surrounded by the Hunters. Any fleeing mortals were being shot down dead by them.

The chaos continued for a good fifteen minutes before it calmed down. The lava had disintegrated almost the entire camp and hardened into rock. The scene was like a miniature incident of Pompeii.

Percy made his way to the shore, where the rest of the Hunters are gathered. They were circled around a man tied up by the legs and arms. Percy recognized the face instantly. It was the leader that had shot Artemis.

"Fancy seeing you here." Percy said coldly. "Did you enjoy the firework?"

The leader spat on the ground. "Monsters! Murderers!"

Percy managed a cold laugh. He grabbed the leader by his hair. "We saved your world twice. We mean you no harm. And then you go around killing demigods everywhere." Percy inched his face closer to the leader's face. "Who's the real monster?"

He stepped away from the leader as Thalia walked next to him. "We disarmed him." Thalia said as she handed Percy a handgun that must've belonged to the leader.

"Huh," Percy said. Without hesitation, Percy shot the leader straight at the head. Just as expected, the bullet went through him as if he was made out of mist. "Celestial Bronze bullets. Figures."

"Ha!" The leader said nervously. "You have no means of killing me!"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" Percy looked at the Hunters. "Make sure he lives just long enough so he could spread the word." Then he looked at the leaders with an evil gleam in his eyes. "Before that, he's all yours."

Percy walked back straight to his camp as the Hunters had their fun. The night was filled with screams of agony and pleading for it to be stopped.

 **Line Break**

On his way back, he was stopped by a voice saying: "Good show back there."

Percy turned around to see Lady Night herself. Her black hair flowed all the way down to her chest. She was wearing a dark dress that wraps tightly around her luscious figure almost like a second skin. Her pale complexion seemed to glitter under the light of the moon.

"You weren't kidding about your blessing." Percy said. "It's working well."

"Oh, I never joke when it comes to power, my dear Perseus." Lady Night said. She stepped closer towards Percy and put a finger on his chest. "And I never joke when it comes to _you_ ," She licked her lips.

"Enough," Percy said, stepping back. "What do you want?"

"Aw," Lady Night pouted. "You're no fun."

"We're being hunted down." Percy said. "Fun isn't exactly my top priority right now."

"Fine," Lady Night pouted. "I assume you've accomplished what you wanted, right?" Percy nodded. "Then, you know what to do next."

"I think so," Percy said. "Will you be appearing like this at all times?"

"Of course," Lady Night said. "I like to keep tabs on my . . . interests." She smiled at Percy in a sultry way. "I'll see you around, Percy." She said before sinking into her own shadow and disappearing.

Percy recounted back to the moment where he'd met Lady Night. Or her more famous name, Nyx.

After the ambush on Artemis ended, Nyx paid them a visit. She said that it was getting restless with the immortals. The Olympians are unable to act and Chaos has been bothering her non-stop about asking her to help the demigods.

The force that's been keeping the Olympians at bay doesn't seem to affect some of the major primordials, especially deities that can be considered an embodiment or personification. For example, Nyx, Hemera, Tartarus, and Chaos are just fine. Which tells them one thing.

Whoever that is doing this isn't divine and almighty.

When Percy learned that the Olympians couldn't help their children, he suspected something. He thought that the mortals were right and that there was something else with higher authority than these deities. The one true God that they mention. That one being that is more powerful than anything in existence.

But if that's the case, then why are beings like Chaos and Nyx free to act as usual?

So Nyx pitched in the idea that something that is more powerful than the Olympians are taking over control.

At first, Percy thought it was one of those evil Titans, or maybe even a Giant. But Nyx said this:

 _Your world isn't as small as you think_.

At first he thought that Nyx meant it was someone from the Roman pantheon that's doing this, but he remembered something else.

Percy remembered meeting an Egyptian demigod. They were called magicians, as far as Percy remembered. Then he remembered a particular person that's caused a lot of trouble before, trying to take over the Greek and Egyptian world.

Setne.

Somehow, Setne had escaped and is planning even bigger this time. He wants to make sure the gods couldn't intervene with his plans, and he'd succeeded.

Now he's going to find a way to rule the world. All pantheons, at that. Causing the demigods to be hunted like animals is one way to do it. Now they're going to be too busy to defend for their lives to try and stop Setne.

If Setne had been the cause for all this, then defeating him is the only way they were going to get things back to the way they were.

That was the quest Nyx has told him to do. Stop Setne from becoming a god. With that in mind, bestowed her blessing upon Percy. Percy doesn't have a full grasp on it yet, but he's learning.

And now, he's going to go after the man that had put him and his friends through this living hell.

 **A/N: Not really a cliffhanger so don't be mad.**


End file.
